Two Sides of the Same Coin
by LadyGambit
Summary: Formally Known as The Rebirth: A.U. When Cole is giving the chance become the Liang Yi, he ends giving it all up to keep that who he loved the most, happy; but sometimes not even the Avatars and the Fates can keep to destined souls apart. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Change the World

The Rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profit from this fan fiction. The song belongs to P.O.D. Plus if I owned anything; they would have never been son hypocritical towards Cole, or so harsh.

Summary: A.U. When Cole is giving the chance become the Liang Yi, he never knew that he would have to give all he knew and loved just to keep the one he loved the most happy. First Part of Trilogy.

A/N: This is set after Sympathy for a Demon. I hope that is like nothing you have seen before and you enjoy it. This is part of three part series and is a Phoebe/ Cole story, despite what it sometimes might seem. Read and Review.

Chapter One: Change the World

_Imagine a place only your soul can vision  
The heart of a child who looks, sees and listens  
She paints a picture using every color  
And what she sees, she sees is like no other  
_

_One word, a voice unheard  
You can change the world  
With everything I know you're made of  
One word, a voice unheard  
You can change the world  
If everyone would stop and listen  
_

_The art of innocence make so much sense  
But placed in the wrong hands, well then it's wasted  
Filtered through the eyes of a pure mind  
A one-of-a-kind paradise for you and I  
_

_Break the cycle, find your rhythm  
Share the gift that you've been given_

You can  
You can change the world  
You can change the world

Cole landed on his coach, not really feeling like doing anything now but to rot there and die, not that he could, he chuckled darkly. He felt like giving up, knowing that there was nothing that could happen in order to win Phoebe back. It seemed that evil always found a way back to him, no matter how much he tried to get rid of it. He closed his eyes, massaging his temple, all the stress was getting to him as well as the powers resettling into his system. The look in Phoebe's eyes where enough to make him want to end it all.

"What have you become Cole Turner?"

Cole jumped up from the couch he had been sitting on, and conjured an energy-ball in his hand. The stranger merely smiled. Cole took a moment look at her and noticed that she was dress in white robes; she had long red hair that made the golden flowers that were intertwined in her hair stand out. She was not the typical demoness, who usually wore things that left little to the imagination, using seduction to their advantage.

"I'm not a demon Cole, I'm a Guardian. Well to be more specific, you're Guardian."

Cole laughed, only good witches got White lighters, and he was far from that, as the Charmed Ones had made sure to hammer into his mind. He then noticed that he felt the familiar tug of someone intercepting his thoughts. Cole glared at the stranger and hurled the energy ball at them, only to see it vanish.

"Cole, this would go a lot easier if you'd just listened to me. Please sit down," his so-called 'Guardian" said as she herself sat down, figuring that if she tried something, he could just teleport himself out of there.

"I am you Guardian, but not the one you are thinking of. Each magical creature has a Guardian. It is the Guardian job to protect its charges destiny, good or bad, for the purpose of balance. If something goes wrong, and some other magical force tries to intervene, we have the power to intervene ourselves and help set things right. You were destined for such great things Cole and now you have become a shell of who you used to be."

"I'm not going to join your evil scheme to regroup the underworld. I am done with evil. It has caused nothing but pain." He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes weary.

"As has good," she proclaimed "you must not forget that. Now all Guardians are neutral, under the rule of the Liang Yi."

"Ying and Yang."

"Precisely, you are a smart one," She grinned "well of course you are. The position of the Liang Yi is a hard one. You are exposed to both the greatest good and worst of evil."

"What does this have to do with me and your reason for being here?" Cole asked, already impatient with all this talk of good and evil. How did any of this concern him? Were the Higher Powers never going to tire of making the fool of him?

"Patience was never your virtue. Cole, do you have any idea why one might not last long in the position of the Liang Yi?"

"Do I really have choice about hearing the answer to that?"

"No." The Guardian said and smiled again before she explained, "It is because they were all Guardians before, and when they experience all the evil and good of the world, they lose their neutrality. This is were you come in. You are the only person who has experienced both the goodest good and worst evil in the world. You are the new chosen Liang Yi. We are offering you a chance to a new beginning where no one labels you because of your powers, is that not what you want?"

"What about Phoebe?"

"Well you see, if you accept this position, you will never have meet Phoebe. This also means that Phoebe will be able to love, and be happy. Is that not also your greatest desire Cole?"

Cole looked on to his Guardian, knowing that he had nothing to lose. He remembered Darryl's words, if he truly wanted Phoebe to be happy, he should stop being selfish, and do anything in his power to help her be happy, even if meant that they would never be together. He was about to accept when he realized that there was no proof to that this was not another demonic ploy. He had heard of the Liang Yi, there were many demons that had held the position that had been tempted by evil and lost themselves to the never-ending void.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" He inquired raising and eyebrow.

At that moment, two white orbs encircled him and he knew the magical signature to belong to the elders.

"Because they sent me, they said you might trust them more than Evil. So what will it be Cole?"

His guardian extended his hand out to him. Cole gazed at it for a moment. A life where he never knew Phoebe had to be better than this. He took her hand, and the white light overtook him.

_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_

Phoebe watched as Cole teleported out and let go of Paige. She looked over at Piper, Leo and Paige who looked at her as if she had done something wrong.

"What so you guys expect me to do, he is evil now; I wasn't going to stay by his side. I'm going to go get ready for my date now."

Phoebe walked out of the attic, but not before she heard Paige tell Piper, "He did give up his powers and only took them for her sake, she could have least said thanks."

Phoebe sighed and continued to walk to her room, trying to ignore the tears that fell down.

_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_

Cole landed inside a symbol, which he recognized to be the Taijitu.

"Put one leg in each side."

He looked up and saw that across from his guardian. He did as he was told and faced her, awaiting his next set of directions.

"Relax; this will only hurt for a moment."

Cole stood there as his guardian sat in a meditative position, levitating in a circular motion. Soon white and black candles boarded the symbol. His guardian started to circulate him faster. Cole stood his ground and he heard his guardian voice reciting a spell.

_Aufero Monumentum. _

_Aufero Sins. _

_Sino Redemptio. _

_Sino Animus vivo Congruenter _

_Per Bonus quod Malum. _

_Fio Liang Yi._

Cole felt his soul leave his body; neither thought of good nor evil consumed his body. He fell to his knees; the pull starting to take affect on is body. The last thing he saw was his guardian walk up to him and plant a soft kiss on his forehead before he fell back on the floor.

_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_

A woman flashed in as Elizabeth Turner killed Benjamin Coleridge Turner in the other room. She looked into the basket and picked up the small child inside. She concentrated and a new baby, similar to the baby she held in her arms flashed into the basket. She flashed out quickly and when Elizabeth came back, she was none the wiser that her child was no longer with her.

_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_

Aphrodite and Ares awaited, the Elders having said that they had important task for them. They were just readjusting to their powers, being the only Greek Gods to have been the most powerful in their perspective power, and the combination of the Gods was taking some time to adjust. In front of them flashed in a woman in white, they knew her to be the replacement Liang Yi. The Liang Yi walked up to Aphrodite and handed her the child. Ares looked at the Liang Yi expectantly.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This child is to be the next Liang Yi; the perfect Liang Yi. The Elders have sent a messenger from the future and told me to give you this child. He was a half-demon, half-mortal child. His mortal half has not been completely removed, but he has been blessed with the divine so that he is now the perfect balance of good and evil. He is destined for greatness, but for that, he will need your help. You must teach him both the ways of love and war. He will understand quickly, for his previous life feelings are in him, but you will help him hone them and perfect them until he can completely suppress his mortality. He will grow quickly, and you will alternate by day. The world's balance depends on this."

Aphrodite nodded, already loving the child in her arms, while Ares just growled. The Liang Yi disappeared, to inform the Greater Good and the Darkest Evil that the order would be restored.

_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_

Phoebe woke up, knowing that something was wrong. She ran downstairs and saw Paige and Piper having breakfast already.

"Paige do you have potion ready?"

"Potion?"

"Yeah the vanquishing Potion"

"Vanquishing…for who?"

"For Cole; Paige I asked you to make the potion for me, I can't deal with him anymore!"

Her younger sister stared at her as if she was insane, "um, Phoebe…sweetie, whose Cole?"


	2. Chapter 2: I Know Where I've Been

Chapter 2: I Know Where I've Been

Disclaimer: Don't own any Charmed Characters or the Greek Gods, the lyric selection belongs to the bigger song which belongs to those who own Hairspray. I own only those things which you guys do not recognize.

_There's a cry  
In the distance  
It's a voice  
That comes from deep within  
There's a cry  
Asking why  
I pray the answer's up ahead  
'Cause I know where I've been_

There's a road   
We've been travelin'  
Lost so many on the way  
But the riches  
Will be plenty  
Worth the price we  
Had to pay 

There's a dream  
In the future  
There's a struggle  
We have yet to win  
And there's pride  
In my heart  
'Cause I know  
Where I'm going  
And I know where I've been

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

"What do you mean who is Cole?! You know Cole…Ex-Husband…Ex Demon…over all bane of our existence"

"Um, have you hit your head honey? The only person that would fit that description is Caleb Temple...and he's dead."

Phoebe shook her head making sure that she wasn't hallucinating. Maybe she was under a spell; had she been capture by demons? Or…maybe Cole had something to do with it…no he wouldn't have gone that far for her…but how else could it be explained? She definitely had never been married to any Caleb

It was Piper who spoke next.

"Oh god, do you think that vanquishing him had some repercussion on her memory. Paige go bring the Book of Shadows down here so we can show her who Caleb Temple."

Phoebe watched as Paige ran upstairs to the attic, while Piper sat her down, checking her and acting as if she was deranged. Phoebe swatted Piper's hand from her face, and watched as Piper's hand went down to her belly. It looked to be farther along than she had remembered it to be.

"Piper what happened. You are so much bigger; it's as if my niece might be born any minute now."

"Niece, Phoebe you know that I'm having a boy? Remember, you had that premonition of the Elders telling us of my twice-blessed child, and even though I do not usually agree with them, I agree to take it easier.

Phoebe was confused. 'What has he done to me?' Her mind again shifted to Cole…he definitely had something to do with this…he is the only one with the power. Before she could ask any questions, though, Paige came running down the stairs, book bound, and opened to a page Phoebe knew all to well. At least one she thought she knew well. On the page where she had written everything about Cole/ Balthazar were another name and a new description. Caleb Temple.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

The Guardian meditated in her room. It was her duty to constantly search for new guardians: babies and children; innocent neither swayed by good nor evil…abandoned by those who should have loved them. It seemed that these days such children were scare, both sides deciding that a war was drawing near and needed to increase their numbers, no matter what the other half of their child was. The Guardian grew flustered knowing that the ever-growing magic population needed new guardians. The thought that they might lose their numbers passed through her mind before it was trampled. They had a new Liang Yi now…the most powerful history had ever seen…one who had made the Ying-Yang stronger, and by doing so made the Guardians stronger

The Guardian smiled a rare occurrence. Ever since she had succeeded, the higher powers had rewarded her by giving her the highest position, The Guardian. She kept her former charge, the now Liang Yi, but now she was in charge of all the Guardians. She felt an interruption in her tranquility, and opened the door with a flick of her wrist.

"She remembers everything."

The Guardian sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

The Potion Keeper stood over cauldron, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. She was so close to finally being able to find the cure, and she knew who exactly to send the knowledge to. Her door suddenly flew open, and sliver of toad liver that she had held fell into the potion causing it to blow up in her face. She wiped the potion from her face, and with a wave of her hand made the rest disappear. She sputtered under her breath, until she heard a slight cough. "What do you want…" she began until she noticed the tall Amazonian body, draped in white robes, and the pale face framed by long wavy raven hair, and a crown of gold leaves and black thorns that were adorned upon it. The Potion Keeper quickly swallowed her retort and fell to her knees.

"Stand," The Guardian said coldly "I need the potion I asked of you 4 months ago."

The potions keeper quivered, remaining in her crouching position, remembering that she had disposed of the potion once the Guardian said she had no use for it. She felt a long slender finger go under her chin and pull her face up. She gazed into the face of the Guardian, her face reminding her of the mortals called Japanese. Usually the facial features were soft, but now, they were hard, and if the Potion Keeper did not know any better, she would have thought the Guardian was angry. That was impossible, because if the Guardian was mad, then that would cause a sever imbalance and the Liang Yi would appear any second now.

"It's true. It has become harder for me to keep myself in check." The Guardian took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she spoke again "Please tell me you have the potion."

The Potion Keeper shook her head, and looked down once again. She heard the Guardian sigh and she felt as the guardian picked her up by her shoulders.

"Well start working on another one. I must go and neutralize myself again. Please have it as soon as possible."

With that said, the Guardian walked out of the room and the Potion Keeper returned to her cauldron, papers and ingredients floating around her...

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Phoebe stared wide-eyed at the entry in front of her stayed the way it was. She could not believe it. She had definitely underestimated the power Cole had. She had to have, if he had enough power to create some alternate reality where he never existed.

Phoebe extended her hand towards the book. As soon as she touched it, she experienced something she had never experienced before. It felt like a premonition, but instead it was memories, memories that she had lived through, one's she did not have before. She swayed slightly rested her hands on her head, before darkness over took her…the information had been too much for her system.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Cole dealt one blow and then another, his opponent blocking each one. It was then his time to defend and be dealt the blows. He took them effortlessly. Then it hit him, a major imbalance in the flow of magic, this distraction allowing his opponent to land a blow upon his shoulder. The feel of the metal though his skin brought him back to what was going on. His opponent, a Guardian in training was kneeling before him.

Cole withdrew the sword from his shoulder, and the wound healed up quickly; he handed back to trainee.

"There is something I must go and take care of." He said his eyes staring forward

"I understand Liang Yi, I shall meditate until you return so that I am more centered for my training "

Cole nodded, spread his wing and focused in on The Guardian, knowing that she would know what had caused the imbalance. As soon as he located he whirled to her.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

The Guardian looked over her sink, watching over the Charmed Ones. She noted that the middle child had fainted, and smiled with satisfaction. She had nothing against the Charmed Ones, for she was neither evil nor good, they actually made her job oh keeping the balance easier; though sometimes they were known to cause some imbalance. It was the newest occurrence that had her worried though, the fact that the middle child now remembered her past life with Cole. She had to take care of it and soon, or all her hard work would have been for nothing. It seemed Fate had been most kind as the it seemed that the Charmed One had regained the memories of this dimension.

"Steel, what is going on?"

The Guardian turned a noticed Cole standing behind her. He was dressed in flannel pants that were half-white, half-black. He was chest was bear of clothing, the Taijitu symbol standing out against his tan chest.

His white wing was folded upon his black wing and his white hair was taking over his black hair, instead of the even part or what it was supposed to be. The inner turmoil of the old Cole Turner was fighting against him now, which was not good news.

"I'm on it Cole. Go to the Taijitu room and commence meditating, I shall join you in a few minutes."

Cole nodded, knowing this was something that only she could handle and whirled out. She sighed, knowing that her plan would have to proceed faster than what she had originally planned.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

The Goddess remained seated, lost in thought, when a sudden change in atmosphere drew her attention.

The Guardian stood before Aphrodite and with a quick nod handed her a pink flask.

"Tell your Cupid, who is in charge of the Middle-Charmed one, to give this to her and that everything will be well."

Aphrodite nodded, understanding that this had something to do with the Liang Yi, if it required the Guardian to come here herself. She waved her hand, and a cupid hearted in. Brown hair fell over his face as he knelt before her, and the Guardian.

"Coop…I have a job for you."

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Phoebe woke up surrounded by Paige and Piper, the latter holding as bowl of soup in her hands. Phoebe clutched her head, a sharp migraine shooting through her head. She tried to keep the onslaught of memories straight, but it was not working out. She heard Piper offer her the soup, something about Coop knowing it would help her, and though she usually did not trust the Elders, he had been right before and decided to trust him. She chuckled slightly…Piper and her distrust of the Elders…something that would never change. Phoebe drank the soup, she sensed nothing but taste of the chicken flavor Piper had probably added. Then she felt nothing. The migraine wore off and Phoebe smiled to her sisters, letting them know that everything was all right.

Paige looked at her and asked:

"Now do you want to tell us who Cole is?"

"Cole who?"

A/N: If you people have, any questions about any of the characters just ask me. The song deals with present and future events.


	3. Chapter 3: I Believe In A Thing Called

Chapter 3: I Believe In A Thing Called

Disclaimer: I don't anything but The Guardian! If I owned Charmed, believe me that there would be no Coop, but Cole would have been saved from Limbo along with their child. However, I don't, so I have to deal with Coop.

A/N: My four reviewers have been waiting for this moment. I'm also in search of a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested or knows where I can find one, let me know! Please review, even if is to tell me you hate it!

_**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel**_

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

Before Paige could say anything a series of heart appeared, which then took the shape of Coop.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I don't know what was wrong before, but I'm feeling all better, and I know you had something to do with this, so thank you!"

Phoebe jumped from the bed and went to hug Coop. Paige looked disgusted and huffed out the room, not liking the idea that whatever Coop had given Phoebe had either suppressed her 'memories' or destroy them, and while she did agree on the fact that it was Phoebe was acting strange before, didn't things always happen for a reason?

Phoebe let go of Coop and smiled at him. Coop smiled back at her, happy that his mentor had been right.

"So, did you just come down here to see how I was, or are there more errands for you to run."

"Well we are trying to help you develop your hidden powers…so today were going to be meditating focusing on anger."

Phoebe smiled, not at the idea of having to meditate, but the fact that Coop was here. She did not know why, if it was because he was a Cupid and she was an empath and the love that surround his aura was affected her, but she enjoyed his company, especially after Caleb.

"Well a honing we go!"

Coop laughed and followed Phoebe down to the basement where their training was supposed to occur.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Aphrodite sat in the middle of the circle her cupids, and watched over as they meditated, trying to reach out to there future charges and honing in on there present love and charging themselves and their powers with it. Just as she was about to end their session for the day, she noticed Cole standing in her doorway, and by the look on his face, she knew it was important. She hurried her cupids out of the room and beckoned Cole over. She laughed at the fact that she was the only one, beside Ares and the Guardian, who called him that. She turned around and faces him, knowing that this was going to be a long and trying session.

"Deities, you think you could cover up for our sessions."

"You used to like it."

"Yeah when I was a teenager and that didn't last long."

"I liked you better then, you need me more."

"You sound like a mother. Moreover, I still need you, which is why I am here. It's time for our sessions."

"One sec., hunny bunch."

Aphrodite giggled as she saw Cole cringed at the nickname; she was the 'God' of love, for Olympus sake. She halted, and bit back the feelings that rushed through her. Just the thought of Olympus brought tears to her eyes. Cole noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you miss them, but at least you have Ares, and now you have me. Come on, let's go see him, you are in no shape for our session."

Aphrodite tried to refuse, but Cole did not take no for an answer. As he dropped her off in Ares chambers, he whirled out to look for The Guardian.

He felt her scent and followed it but was deflected, which could only mean one thing; she was meeting with The Supreme powers of light and darkness.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

"Inhale and Exhale. Now think off all of your past loves, those who you had to let go of and those who wronged you. Remember both the good and the bad, take all of those memories, and let them become the key to unlock the door to your new powers.

Phoebe smiled as Coop put his hand on her shoulders, trying to guide her through the breathing exercises he was talking to her about. Phoebe knew this was wrong, to feel this way after having just vanquished her ex-husband, who no matter what had happened, she did have deep feeling for and cared very much for.

"Phoebe you need to truly focus if you are to unlock this power, the Elders have said this power will only come when you learn to control all your emotions and it won't work correctly if you remain in such a messed up shape.

Phoebe looked at Coop and noted that he was very serious and she decided to buckle down and focus. As she started to concentrate, focusing a past loves, she noted that no matter how deeply she felt for Caleb, or how attracted she had been to him, she did not seem to have loved him. It was as if all that time someone else was forcing her to act as if she loved him, but to her mind, to her heart it was another story. This confused her and she decided to concentrate harder, figure out how she had discovered this. She felt a powerful emotion, but it seemed distant, as if it had been locked up but it did not seem to be connected to anyone she knew it was love.

This discomforted her greatly. How could she love someone so greatly and not even know who he is?

Maybe it was her premonition power and her empathy abilities working together to show her that she would have a powerful future love, help her move on. Her subconscious suddenly turned into a field, a picnic set-up in front of her, a figure walking toward her, his visage covered by the shadows.

Phoebe awoke suddenly, having been shook back into reality by Coop.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Those feelings, who in your past did you"…he hesitated pushing back his own feelings "love so greatly?"

Phoebe bit her lip; think hard about how she was going to explain this to Coop.

"That's the thing. Those feelings are not linked to anyone from my past, not even Caleb. I think that they are linked to my premonition and empathetic abilities, a way for me to know that things will be okay."

Coop looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure that they aren't linked to anyone?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I have never heard of anything like that happening, though it sounds reasonable. I'll go heart up and investigate for you, meanwhile you stay here and relax; that was quite powerful and must have taken a lot out of you."

Phoebe wanted to tell her sisters before Coop went an asked the Elders, or who ever he was going to ask. She grabbed his shoulder before he could heart out, to stop him, but it was too late, and she heart out with him.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Cole meditated, as he waited for the presence of The Guardian. He felt her scent and opened his eyes to note that she now stood before him and was sitting in formation outside the symbol.

"What did they want?"

"There is a child."

"So they wanted you to save a child to take under our wings and make him a guardian."

"Well yes, but not exactly. The child is a gift for you."

Cole looked at The Guardian expectantly, waiting for to continue, to explain her self completely.

"They fear that your demonic-half is stronger than your lighter side and decided that this child would be yours to love, to make it easier for you to keep yourself balance."

"So they find me inadequate?" Cole felt a rush of anger flow through him, and rapidly suppressed it.

"No, that is not the point. The point is that this child was conceived in love."

"So why was it abandon?" Another flash of anger flowed through him, and this time it brought back something…a heart shaped face, and brown eyes….

"Because the mother was deceived, the child is strong, a perfect balance of its parent. One posed the entire power of the underworld. The mother, when he was conceived, was part of the most powerful team the Light side has. He is the perfect child for you to love."

Cole sat silently, taking it all in. His exposure to love did make him long for the emotion, but he had kept it in check, believing that it would weaken his resolve; he could feel his mortal side open up slightly; but if he could love a child that was in perfect balance with good and evil, he would not fall to either side. He stood up and spread his wings. The Guardian smiled, knowing that she had convinced him and stepped inside the circle taking his hand and leading him to Limbo.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Phoebe dropped down hard, which she found ironic, noting to the fact that she seemed to be surrounded by clouds. Then it dawned on her. She was going to be in so much trouble if she did not find a way back. She got up and noted that even though the ground was a big fluff of clouds, the walls, seemed chamber like and became a long winding hallway. She dodged the many 'people' who just seemed to whirl out of now where, a form of transportation she had yet to see, but it all came down when she dumped into someone and landed onto the cloud floor.

She looked before her and saw the most spectacular site. In front of her stood a man, chiseled and sculpted, a symbol, which she recognized as the symbol of Ying-Yang, etched across his chest. Behind, in full spread were to wings, one black, one white. His hair was equally parted in this color scheme, and he was bare foot, flannel pants of the same color scheme covered the lower half of his body. In his hand was a bundle, and when she heard the cry, she knew exactly what it was. Without thinking, she got up and took the child from the man's arms.

Phoebe cradled it, rocked it, the child silencing immediately, and even fell asleep. She looked up to him, his face that once held an annoyed look, was calm and even looked relieve. Just about as she was going to say something, she heard a voice behind her.

"Phoebe, how did you get up here?"

She turned around, was about to answer Coop when she noticed his eyes go wide and suddenly dropped down on one knee, and bowed his head.

"Liang Yi."

Phoebe turned around quickly and gasped, and remembering what Coop and Leo had told was about to fall to one knee as well when the Liang Yi held her elbow.

"Do not bow, you are a Charmed One. I owe you much, especially now that you have quieted Warren."

Phoebe gasped yet again, the name bouncing inside her head. It was the same name that she had planned to name her first child with Caleb. Then suddenly an image popped into her head and the Paige had said earlier popped into her head.

"Cole."

The Liang Yi froze and looked at her.

"How do you know my birth name?"

A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Rain

_A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long, but for some reason, I have not been able to bring myself to writing this. Though I have been cured, I make no promises of when I will be able to update since I tend to not make the deadline I make for myself and instead end up delaying my writing even more. _

_Because I would not be able to do just to scenes in the memory sequence, which will be coming straight from the show, I will only includes the dialogue of the scenes, with the following being the structure:__**Phoebe, **_Cole_, Piper, _**Paige**_ . If that confuses anyone, I could try to fix it, but I felt it fit better in that way with my writing, as I would probably describe the scene wrong, since I don't have my DVDs with me to review such material. _

_Also check out my new LiveJournal, link is my homepage, for updates on my writing. _

_Well that's all I have to say for now, I hope you guys enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: Charmed is owned/was by the WB (now the CW) and everyone who has a share in it. The lyrics in the beginning of this chapter belong to K-Os and their song The Rain. I recommend them a lot, especially Super Star Pt. 0. _

Chapter 4: The Rain

_You say you love me, but then you turn and walk away  
All for a love not even born yesterday  
I see you on the streets and you just pass me by  
You think I got no feelings, think I'm living high  
But let me tell ya…  
I could be on the TV, I could be in their magazines  
But it's never enough when you felt the touch  
Of an angel that's rocking your soul_

Phoebe looked up at the figure in front of her, not knowing how to answer his question. She didn't even know why she had just called him Cole, which, as she recalled back to earlier that day, when Paige had asked her who Cole was. Maybe the name had been stuck in her memory, but that didn't explain why she had that sudden urge to call the Liang Yi that. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again; unsure of what to say that would satisfy his answer.

Phoebe looked down to Coop, who was still kneeling, but know had turned his head up to look into her face. Phoebe knew that she would have to answer the Liang Yi pretty soon, aware that he was used to have his every question answered. With all these thoughts running into her head, she failed to notice the disturbance she was creating, strong enough to make the Liang Yi lose his own balance.

"Explain Cupid."

Phoebe cringed at his harsh tone, knowing that she had disturbed him. She looked on as she noticed Coop stand up and stand up straight in front of the Liang Yi.

"She is one of the Charmed ones, Liang Yi."

"I am not stupid Cupid; I know full and well who she is. I rather you explain to me what she is doing up here, especially in these sectors."

"I was assigned to her by the Elders. Her emotions are imbalanced and so her powers are not developing as they should, and they fear it will cause major consequences in the near future. It seemed that a potion had helped her out, but there was serious disturbance around her, so I hearted out to inform the Elders and seek their advice, but as I traveled, I felt as if I had gained then lost something. I had just found her, when you arrived, Liang Yi."

Phoebe nodded her head, agreeing with what the Liang Yi had said. She watched as the baby that was once still, began to move around, as if awaking from slumber, and noticed as the Liang Yi face softened a bit. The next events happened very quickly, leaving Phoebe, at the end of them all, feeling very lightheaded.

The Liang Yi faced Coop and handed him the baby, and as if they had communicated silently, Coop and the baby disappeared in a flurry of hearts. He ten proceeded to grab onto Phoebe and encompass her in his wings, spinning her around in darkness.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Cole expanded his wings as he came to a stop, and looked down at the woman he held in his hands. _Phoebe. A Charmed One_.

He had never met any of them in person, except for the one that now helped in the training and overseeing of the Ying Yang recruitment, Pru. He looked down to the one currently in his hands and noticed that she had become rigid and look slightly confused and afraid, and he then realized that he had not explain to her what was to go on. He let go of her and placed her in the middle of the meditation room.

"This is the Taaiijtu room. It represents the symbol which humans call the Ying-Yang symbol. You are in a serious state of dis-balance, and this affects your power. Usually it would take years to find balance to a disturbance such as that, but that is something you don't have, so I decided to take over you meditation training and help you achieve that faster."

Cole looked onto Phoebe as she reeled in all the new information he had just given her. He turned his back towards and outstretched his hands, conjuring 7 white candles and 7 black candles, then placing them outside of the Taaiijtu symbol on the floor. He turned back to Phoebe and could sense that she still had many unanswered questions for him. He walked over to her and stood before her.

"Was it that you want to know? It will be best now so that these questions do not bog you down while you are meditating." Cole looked on to Phoebe expectantly, waiting for to open her mouth and ask her questions, but once they came, they came in rapid fire.

"Where is Coop?"

"Cupid is with Aphrodite." Cole stated simply, he watched her eyes go wide.

"As in the Greek Goddess?"

"Shouldn't you know this? You are a Charmed one, this should have been taught to you."

Noticing the look of frustration on Phoebe face, Cole decided to keep answering her question.

"No and yes. A long time ago, the different gods and goddess, joined there different deities of the different powers and came together under one uniformed deity, and the power choose which deity to exist in. Love and War choose Ares and Aphrodite, and so forth, they formed the first band of Elders. As time went on, the structure began to form more sophisticated, and white-lighters became elders, while the gods ruled from above."

Cole watched as Phoebe reeled in all this information. He was confused as to why a Charmed one did not already have this information but decided that question would be for another time.

"Ok. Why was Coop sent to Aphrodite?"

"To take my son to her."

"You can have children?"

"Yes, it is a possibility, I suppose, but the baby is not of my seed."

"Then how is he your child?"

"I rescued him from a different dimension, where his mother was blinded into given him up."

"Why him?"

"He is a powerful baby. Like myself he was born from very powerful good and evil, thus perfect for me to care. Anymore question?"

Cole watched as Phoebe shook her head, and then with a wave on his arms, he placed the candles symmetrically apart from each other on the border of the symbol, with the black candles on the border the white side, and one black candle in the white dot, and vice-versa. He now stood outside the circle and motioned a lighted stick towards Phoebe.

"Take it and light the candles on the perimeter of the Taaiijtu in clockwise motion. Don't light the two on the dots."

Cole stood there as Phoebe did as she was told. After lighting the last candle, Cole snapped his finger, extinguishing the fire from the stick and then snapped them again, lighting up the two candles left with a black and white flame. Cole watched as Phoebe grabbed her head and then fainted onto the ground, the darkness soon consuming him as well.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Phoebe stood up, looking around and noticed that she was no longer in the previous room. Instead she seemed to be stuck in an endless grayish fog. She feared moving, not knowing whether or not the floor was stable past where she stood. A booming voice overhead broke her thoughts.

"Phoebe, just relax. This is your mind, and for what you and I can see, there is something that is clouding it, preventing it from being at peace. Just relax and we will be able to deal with this. Do you trust me?"

Phoebe just nodded, unaware if the voice could hear her. Soon she was stuck in a whirlwind and a flash of white light blinded her.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Phoebe looked onto a couple, though she couldn't see to well. They seemed to be discussing something though Phoebe couldn't exactly hear what. She moved in closer, sensing something strangely familiar about the setting. She looked around, and noticed that she was in front of the manor, and that girl in front of her was actually herself, a younger version of herself. She then noticed her outfit, and it reminded her much of the outfit that she had been wearing when she had her first date with Caleb.

Phoebe stood there shock, realizing that the man who she was talking to must have been Caleb. She looked up to see the face of the man, and noticed that like many things in the distance, she couldn't see his features. But she had a gut feeling all of a sudden that it wasn't Caleb. This man seemed stronger, taller, more assure of himself and he was also wearing different clothing from the one's Caleb was wearing on that night. All of sudden Phoebe was able to hear the conversation.

_**Uh, you know what, uh, is there something wrong?**_  
No.  
_**It's just you haven't said anything since we left the restaurant.**_  
A lot on my mind, I guess.  
_**Work?**_  
Yea, sort of.  
[_pause_

I don't know how to say this...  
_**Uh-oh. Don't ever start a sentence like that with a girl...**_  
[_pause_  
_**You don't want to see me anymore? Right? Never accept a lunch date.**_  
It's got nothing to do with you. I mean, how I feel about you.  
_**I don't understand.**_  
It's complicated.  
_**I think that I deserve to know.**_  
I promise you'll understand soon, maybe more than you'd want to.

"That voice, it's not Caleb's," Phoebe thought to herself as the scene disintegrated before her. This assured her suspicions that it had not been Caleb. Phoebe recognized the voice, but try as she might, she could not put her finger on whoever it was. She did not have much time to ponder over this because the next thing she knew, she was caught in another whirlwind of fog.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Phoebe was back to the original foggy grey room from the beginning. This time little cloud bubbles passed her by. She put her hand up to one and a scene of her and the mysterious man projected before.

You're the only one who knows I'm alive.  
_**Actually that's not true. I couldn't keep lying to my sisters. I had to tell them.  
**_Okay. That's okay. I understand, as long as you didn't tell Leo.  
[_pause, Phoebe turns her head_  
Oh for God's sake, Phoebe, why didn't you just put an ad in the paper? Tell the whole damn world.  
_**Maybe I should have**_

Phoebe, following the pull of curiosity, and feeling the clarity that the last two scenes she had witnessed brought her hand up to another one. As in the last one, a scene projected in front of her.

Don't you think we should talk about this?  
_**Talk about what?  
**__Wow, looks like you two got a juicy one._**  
**_**Yeah, but unfortunately no the one who kills witches.  
**__How do you know?__**  
**_Because upper-level demons have a human form and they bleed red, not green._**  
**__Ah.__**  
**_[Phoebe heads upstairs_**  
**_ Where are you going?_**  
I'm going up to take a shower first and then I'm going to check The Book of Shadows. I wanna ID this demon I'm wearing, try to find some answers.  
**_Speaking of unanswered questions..._**  
There is a demon in the loose Cole, we don't have time for this.  
**_Shouldn't we make time for it?_**  
No, not now we shouldn't.  
**__What are you guys talking about?__**  
Nothing.  
**_Nothing.  
[shakes head_**  
Please Cole, let's just focus on vanquishing the demon.  
**_Fine. I'll go see what I can find out.

After a couple, Phoebe found it weird that even though she was completely confused about who had replaced Caleb in these "memory" sequences, as she had to come call them, she felt that these were more right than, the memories she held with Caleb. Phoebe put her hand up to the next bubble, this time determined to be prepared, and figure out who this mystery man was.

**Oh Cole.. You scared me.  
**Sorry. Didn't mean to; with the rain outside and everyone on Yenlo alert._**  
**_**Yeah, Yenlo. That's why I rushed home.**_**  
**_You're chilled. Here put this on.  
[he goes to give her his jacket_**  
**_**Oh, you keep it.**_**  
**_I'm sorry. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?_**  
**_**No of course not, I was just wondering what Phoebe would feel about this.  
**Phoebe?_**  
**_**Uh, yeah, your girlfriend, Phoebe, remember?  
** Yeah, you see the problem with Phoebe is she's so obsessed with training. She's not interested in  
[pause**  
**romance anymore**.  
That's not true, uh, I mean, she...  
**You on the other hand, strike me as being full of passion, desire. I miss that.  
**I gotta go.  
**[she moves to get away. Cole kisses her passionately, and Paige in Phoebe's body comes downstairs_  
__**Hey!  
**_[Paige grabs Cole by the hand and flips him onto his back  
**How could you do this to me?  
**Oh, come one  
[laughing, then to Paige  
I'm just trying to have a little fun Phoebe. Isn't that what you were complaining about me not doing?  
**Yeah, but I never meant for  
**[pause**  
did you just call me Phoebe?**_**  
**_Would you rather I kissed her?  
[looks at Phoebe_**  
**_**No.**_**  
No? How do you know?  
**_Well, for one thing  
[talking to Phoebe  
you suck at levitating and for another you set me straight about the way I've been treating the real Phoebe, as only a sister could._**  
**_You did?_**  
Someone had to.  
**_Okay. I'm gonna go. Let you guys work this out. When you're yourself again, Give me a call.  
[he grabs Paige's butt  
We'll have some fun.

Phoebe focused hard on the figure that had just shimmered in front of her, and the features became more apparent the harder she concentrated, and soon it hit her who it was. The Liang Yi. Cole. The fog became thicker, seemingly choking her, and it soon became hard to breathe. Phoebe felt the familiar feeling dropping to the ground and having the wind knocked out of her. The darkness behind her eyelids was all she saw.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Cole fell out of his meditation position in the air, his body coming in full contact with the ground. He groaned as he tried to lift himself of the ground, his body feeling sore, but he was well aware that it wasn't from the fall that he felt sore all over, but more from the full force of the Charmed One memories, knowing that they were truly hers was a big factor that threw him off completely. Cole heard a groan from the middle of the room and knew that the Charmed One, Phoebe, would waken soon, and made a split second decision.

It was obvious that these memories were to strong from a memory block to just contain, plus Cole felt a connection towards them, which took destroying them out of the picture. Cole, knowing that it was the only option he had, placed his hand over the Charmed One's forehead, a searing yellow light emanating from his hand and covering her face. The light then turned blue and went full force into Cole, knocking him back to the other side of the room, crushing his left wing in the process. The force knocked him out, and Cole slumped to the ground.

_**TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR**_

Phoebe gasped, as if she had just been drowning, trying to fill her lungs up. Her whole body felt sore, but her mind felt empty, as did her heart, as if she was missing something. Then, Phoebe noticed, she was able to completely feel all her emotions, despite this void she felt.

"The meditation must have worked!" Phoebe thought, excitedly. She got up quickly, soon regretting this choice, for it only caused for a sharp pain to run up her leg, most of the pain concentrating at her ankle. Phoebe raised the hem of her pant leg and noticed the swelling around her ankle and figured she must have sprained, having remembered falling at one point, but not much else. Phoebe finally got the time to look around the room and try to figure what had happened, when her eyes happen to fall on the Liang Yi, slumped on the floor, on the other side of the room.

Phoebe rushed over to his side, noticing at once, that his wing was broken and that he seemed to be unconscious. Phoebe touched the broken wing, and noticed a silver substance covered the wing. Soon the substance seeped through her skin, and all her bruises and cuts, even her sprained ankle, seem to heal. She soon did the only thing she knew how to do when it times of crisis.

"LEO!"


	5. Sorry

Hey Guys,

If anybody even remembers this story, I will be deleting it. To many things have happened, from my computer crashing, thus me losing all my written and previous revised chapters - to be being super busy my year and not having much time to work on this story. I have lost the direction in which i wanted to take this story in, though I do remember the general outline. Now that I have returned home, I do have a bit more stability and if anyone is interested, then I will revisit this story, and will repost it as soon as I finish the 13 chapters of the first story, so that there would be a constant uploading system going on this time around. The plan was for a three story deal, so if anybody is interested for me to continue, let me know. I will be deleting this as soon as I manage to retrieve the current chapters off the site. I know there is probably no one reading this story, or that has read it that remembers it now, but i wanted to warn before I deleted it, just in case. Hope all of you, if you are Americana, had a wondrous July 4th, and if I have any non-American readers, hope you guys have a wonderful summer.

If you are interested in re-posting the complete story once i have finished the first part, please drop me a line either in review or in a PM.

Lady Gambit


End file.
